Assassin's Creed: sinkheart
by sneriouslysilent
Summary: I don't own Assassin's Creed. In fact, I havn't really played it. My best friend has almost played the whole game so... what I've seen, I've gathered some information. IF you have ANY idea's... LET ME KNOW! I LIKE IMPUT!
1. Ch 1 Do as I say not as I do

Hi

Hi

Hi. I've never played Assassin's Creed but… I've watched my best friend play a lot of it. I've gathered up SOME information about it… and this is what I've so far come up with. No… sorry to say, Altair doesn't appear in the chapter. I'm hoping to get him in the story at the end of Ch. 2 or the beginning of Ch.3 PLEASE no worries… he'll be coming. Lol.

www.insomniac-xx-.

Chapter One: Do as I say not as I do

--

"C'mon, Wednesday, let's go, we'll be late!"

My little sister, Whynter, only the age of nine, was quite demanding and well known for accurate timing. She was rarely late for anything, whether it was school or a random club meeting for her and her friends. Rather adorable I'd like to think. I looked down at my sister, gazing at her beautiful red hair, which… she inherited from my mother. I stuck my tongue at her; she started to jump up and down, shaking her fists at me. Her sapphire blue eyes twinkled in the dusk- sunlight.

Whynter called me down from the tree I was currently stuck in, "I'm trying to-"

snap

Before I knew it, the branch I was once stepping on snapped right from under my feet. Head over heels, literally speaking, I hung upside down in my dress! I panicked, trying to pull my dress over my bare legs. I heard my sister collapsed to the ground laughing.

"Whynter, I'm stuck!" I tried reaching for a near by branch, "Please, help me!"

"Okay okay!" My sister began climbing up the tree.

The sound of a slamming screen door echoed through the trees, "Oh no dad's home!" Whynter held her hand out to me.

My heart fell to the pit of my stomach causing me to lose grip of the branch I clung to, "Wednesday!" I heard my sister scream my name.

I fell fast, knocking my younger sibling right out of the tree. Seconds later, I opened my eyes, our father standing over the two of us. His left hand held a wine bottle; in the other he held a shovel. Whynter moved closer to me, close enough to whisper, _is he going to hurt us? _

"What was that?" The man inched closer to my feet.

I tired not to pay any attention to Whynter, "N-nothing father."

Our father swigged down what was left of his wine, spinning around and walking away, "You girls better get the house cleaned up."

"Yes sir!" Winter agreed.

The wine bottle father was holding fell to the ground as he walked away. I slowly got up off of the ground, stretching, I helped my sister up after me. We watched, waiting for the man to disappear into the trees.

Whynter shivered beside me, "Is he?"

"Shh, I'll handle it." I grabbed onto Whynter hand and started back to the house.

I stepped forward; Whynter shuffled back, "I don't want to go home."

Turning around, I kneeled in front of the nine-year-old, "Nothing will happen."

"Promise," Whynter crossed her arms, "Not like that one day?"

I wrapped my arms around the child, holding her tightly, "If only we could forget her."

Whynter rested her head on my shoulder; I felt warm tears run down my arm. Her cries, made me ill. Every night since…_that one day, _Whynter would lie awake crying her self to sleep. _Was there anything I could do to help? _I pondered, _Night after night, day after day, seeing Whynter dazed and confused… lost in thought. It was like looking into a mirror, seeing myself, an innocent nine-year-old…dying inside. _

--

Our old man was, well obviously unhappy. Mother, a soft, passionate, beautiful lady, her name: Elizabeth Birdie. She was the reason our father stayed sane. Until she joined a secret organization…much like the one our father recently committed him self to. Our small, tight family struggled everyday ever since our mother walked out on us. If at that time I was old enough to understand what was going on, I might have stopped her. Knowing so little, I so naive I let her go… Many families through out the district, found it hard to afford food, water and clothing. Slowly but surely, many of these families eventually got back on their feet and survived this tongue-tied life style. Some how, our father, had my sister and I well kept despite of education. This cold, silent tree filled area… we called home; our town, in the poor district, of lived under no rules. Although there were no rules, there were still boundaries. Upper class villagers' seemed to look down at us, for reason we could not understand such as, the love and care we some how provided one and other. Most families' here worked under stress and complication, trying to make a living for their family. The young such as Whynter and I were set certain regulations. Every household had different rule settings. For instance, in our unit, the slightest twist in convention we'd be punished. Most times, Whynter and I stayed out of our father's way and out of the house. was poor and witty.

--

"Oh, sorry, there are no clean dish towels." I shook my in head, "hey, look up stairs in the loft." I directed Whynter.

We hurried around the house. Father seemed to have disappeared once again… for the night… so we worked at our chores until further notice. The house was plain and simple, small and gloomy. Mother redecorated it only weeks before her death.

"Here, here!" Whynter jumped onto the counter beside me.

I washed the dishes as she dried them, "Thank-you." I smiled gratefully.

Whynter and I were thankful to have each other. Since, we had no friends... or any neighbors. Though, father was always away, meaning, we'd be here alone all day working around the house… you'd think life would be boring. Strangely enough my sister and I learned to entertain each other, making mistakes, burning things, building things and just plain old childish games.

"Are you done yet?" Whynter sat on the counter top with her head leaned back on the cabinet.

"Nope, one more plate." I scrubbed an antique plate ever so carefully, "Here you go!"

I passed the plate to Whynter, "Slippery!"

crash

The plate slipped right out my hands onto the floor, "Damn it!" I got down on the floor with some rags picking up all the broken glass.

Whynter peeked out the kitchen window, "He's home!"

"Oh-" before I knew it, Whynter had already left the kitchen running up the stairs to our loft. The sound of his footsteps, his voice, his husk voice, voice of pointless reasoning, scared my young sibling.

"Wednesday," I heard footsteps enter the kitchen, "Where is my other daughter?"

I still sat down on the floor searching for broken glass. Mud from the man's boots trailed behind him up until he stopped in front of me. I rolled my eyes and sighed; only looking at his feet, seeing as I was also afraid.

I wrapped the glass into the rag and got to my feet, "She's folding laundry in the loft."

The man turned around and walked away. _Not the loft… she could be doing anything up there! _I panicked, _oh Whynter, please be doing something constructive… _

Still holding onto the rag with glass, I stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for the nine-year-old to come down screaming.

"Good-day father," I heard Whynter's soft voice, "Can I help you with anything?"

_Father shuffled over towards her, I hope she doesn't snap. You can do this Whynter, I have faith in you. Maybe he'll give her something to do. _I gathered. I waited for several seconds before I heard anyone say anything.

"-tell Wednesday." I heard my father finish.

_That's all I got! Tell Wednesday! Tell me what? What was he saying? _I tightened my grip, the glass peeked threw the rag cutting my hand open, "Ouch!"

The cut shocked me, I suddenly stepped forward tripping over my own feet. As I quickly got up off the bottom stare step I heard Whynter gasp.

"Wednesday, what were you just doing?" The man stood at the top of the stairs with his hands on his hips.

I saw Whynter standing behind him making impressions on of a person getting their throat sliced open. My eyes widened, _what do I say? What do I say?_

"Well," the man stepped his way down the stairs, "I'm speaking to you Wednesday."

I backed up hoping maybe; maybe I had the guts to run away. _Come on Wednesday, just run! Run away! _My knees locked…dead in my tracks. _Fail Wednesday- FAIL! _

"I was just," I tucked my hands in my pockets, "Umm I was just looking-"

By the time I was finished stumbling over my feeble words it was too late, "You can not trust me." The man started down the staircase.

Whynter gasped again, this time her hands covered her mouth. My own father grabbed me by the collar backing me up into the wall by the stairs, "She's mine too – you ungrateful little wench!"

I felt my face burn as I silently fought for air. Whynter must have made her way out the front door as I did hear the screen door slam. _Good girl. _

"Smarten up, Elizabeth." He let my collar go. I fell to the floor, clenching my neck, gasping for air. _Elizabeth? _I shook my head and again stood on two feet, "That's not my name." I dared to talk back to him.

Instead of the man coming at me with his big- brutal hands, he decided to just… walk away. _Good plan, walk away old man. _I finally dropped my rag and glass; blood seeped through my newly torn flesh. I wiped my hands on my dress and head out the front door to look for Whynter.

--

In the next chapter, Wednesday is properly introduced and she also find her sister. Please stay tuned and read more XD

- sneriouslysilent


	2. Ch 2 To whom this may concern

Hey guys, sorry once again for the wait

Hey guys, sorry once again for the wait. I'm in Social Studies right now… supposed to be working on a project. BUT here's Ch. 2 and part 1. I'll update as soon as possible!

--

Chapter Two: To whom this may concern

--

"How long have you been up here?" I climbed a ladder that led into a tree house, high up in an oak tree.

Back in the day, when our family was happy, father built us a tree house an acre away from our house.

"Long enough to dry my tears," Whynter, crawled up in a corner at the far end of the play house.

I got to my feet, dusting myself off, "Hasn't changed much."

_If this doesn't spark a conversation, I don't know what will. _I waited for Whynter to answer my first question. I looked around the empty room, "Do you want to stay here tonight?"

Whynter peered up at me and again looked like she was going to cry. Her blue eyes turned grey.

"I wouldn't mind staying here," Whynter brushed her bangs in her face.

"But we can't." I held my hand out.

_I tried. In fact, I tried everyday to satisfy Whynter's every cry and whim. _

"Let's go Whynter. You can sleep with me tonight." I waited by the small door leading to the ladder.

--

"What was that?" Whynter grabbed my shoulder.

I looked behind me, "Ow stop it!" Whynter's fingers digging into my shoulder blade was the only thing on my mind, "Let go!"

I estimated the time being about 7:30 pm. The trees surrounding us told a different story. The sky turned to dusk, the sun; beamed through the tree branches. It was an August evening… slightly cool but comfortable at the same time.

"Walk Whynter!" I shoved her forward, "There's nothing out here."

I started back to the house, stepping over broken branches and leaned trees. Whynter insisted she held my hand until we got out of the bushes.

"_Hey get back here!" _

Whynter swung around, jumping on my back, "Did you hear that?"

"Breathe, Whynter!" I flopped to the ground, "Do not say a word!"

"_Assassin!" _

"Ass-" Whynter panted.

"Shut up!" I set my hand over my sister's mouth as she tried to scream.

I pinched her causing her to settle down, "Shh just lay still."

We quietly crawled into a teepee made of sticks. Most likely one of the unstable teepees' Whynter and I made when we were younger. _Assassin… what could they want? _ Whynter hid her face in the palms of her hands. It was only several minutes later before I started to cry.

"Wednesday, what's the matter?" Whynter whispered.

I wiped away my tears and gulped, "The assassin's are here."

"Why? What are they going to do?"

I pulled my sister closer to me, I hugged her tightly, "They could be here for many reasons."

We waited for a couple hours, the sky turned into night. Whynter fell asleep on my lap. I couldn't find the tiredness inside me to even think about sleep. I stared up at the night sky thinking about this secret organization my father worked for. He was never this serious about a job until our, Elizabeth Birdie was put to death.

I snapped out of thought, I shook Whynter, "Get up!"

"What's going on?"

The noise was at a minimal level… _no one can hear us move_ I thought. _Stay with me Whynter, please…_ We had reached the end of our back yard. Everything was dark… _except for the red glow from behind our shed. _

I let go of Whynter's hand, "We have to find father!"

Whynter and I ran as fast as we could, once we got to the middle of the yard, I helped Whynter jump onto my back, "Hold on tight!"

_The house. _

My sister and I watched our house burn down in flames. Everything we owned was burnt to ashes… right before our eyes. _There's no point going in there, Wednesday, save your self and your sister. _I calmly sat down, only feet before the stairs on the front deck. Whynter stood beside me…

"Breathe, Whynter." I touched her hand.

"This is all daddy's fault!" Whynter glared at the burning house.

"_He's inside go and get him… dead or alive!" _

--

Ch.2 part 2: Wednesday and Whynter's father is put to death…which had something to do with the oh-so-secret organization! The kids' house burns down… losing everything. Wednesday forces her sister and as well as herself to move into their tree house until hurther notice. Yay… I need input people!!


	3. Ch 2 part two: To whom this may concern

--

--

Chapter Two: part two- to whom this may concern

--

Flash Back

"_You can't make me stay!" _

I heard my mother scream at my father. Whynter was still little; it was hard to understand what was happening. At this time, I was eleven and still in school. My mother worked for _"that" _secret organization; she left every night at dusk. _It was like she was ordered to complete a mission… a new mission every evening. _Even when she was gone she was still here. Well, her being-presence was… it lingered in the air I breathed in. Father stayed home when our mother worked late. He played in the tee house he built for us in the woods only an acre away from home. He taught us to fish although Whynter have the worst of luck. Every night for the next few months mother started coming home later… and later.

"You're bleeding, what happened Elizabeth?" Father wiped mother's face off with a cold cloth.

I heard a sound… of braking glass echo through the room under me.

"Elizabeth, my sweet, sweet, Lizzie, please settle for me, for the children." Father's voice, soft and gentile.

I pulled my covers over my head, trying to drown out the hollering.

"_Take that Don!" Mother yelled back at my father, "I don't need your pity!" _

"We can't keep this a secret forever, once the girls' find out-"

Mother cut him off, _"Don, they will never find out, now promise me they won't find out." _

'_A secret.' _I opened my eyes, only seeing the light from down stairs peeking through my covers.

"_You're going to wake Whynter." _Father shut the light off.

The house, suddenly, went quiet, not to mention dark and gloomy at the same time. I closed my eyes once again and wondered off in deep thought.

**Present: **

Unwillingly, I dragged my sister at my side as we trailed off back to the tree house.

"Our things," Whynter fluffed a pillow I chucked at her moments ago, "Shouldn't we go back to see if…"

'_Father's alive?' _I finished inside my head. Trying to ignore Whynter, I set up two cots, side-by-side against a wall. _'I'm so tired… but… this is all too much.'_

"Wednesday, please, tell we're not staying here," Whynter began to cry, "We'll get really cold."

I crawled under the flimsy blanket I laid out for me as I did for Whynter and lay down in the unpleasing cot.

"Wednesday, I'm scared."

Whynter drifted away into a silent sleep. I rolled over, "So am I."

'_So am I." _I repeated in my head.

I believe at this time Whynter was sound asleep. I tossed and turned, "Errrggg." I grumbled out loud.

I threw my blankets over and rose from my bed. Pulling the blanket over my back I shivered and found the tired energy inside me to walk across the room. For numerous seconds the creaking from the floor I stumbled across, I thought my sister would for sure wake.

"Whynter, the twilight night's starts are at their finest," I jumped onto the windowsill and gazed at the night sky, "It's beautiful."

'It's like nothing I have ever seen before. If only I could fly. Starry win blowing through my hair.'

"_You there!" _

"Huh?" I looked down at the ground searching for the voice, "Hello?"

"You girl."

My heart skipped three beats faster, "Oh no."

I slapped my hands over my mouth and jumped off the windowsill. I ran to Whynter attempting to wake her up, "Whynter, someone saw me! Wake up!"

"She's up there, in that tree!"

I closed my eyes and breathed in, "Whynter!"

"What's going on?" My sister stretched and turned over, "Go to sleep."

Snap'What was that?' I started to panic, recklessly I ripped the blankets off Whynter and grabbed her arm pulling her out of bed, "Come on we have to go!"

"_In here sir!" _

"Who is here?" Whynter quickly slipped her shoes on, "Wednesday?"

"Follow me!"

Just as Whynter and I were ready to jump out the window the playhouse door swung open, _"Hey you there! Both-you!" _

'_Wednesday, don't stop! Just jump!' _I stopped and took a quick glance at the person standing in the doorway, "Who are you?"

"Wed-nesday what are you thinking?" Whynter pulled on my arm.

The man took a step forward he looked to be analyzing my sister and I. His cloak, the colors black and red mesmerized me. A long sharp-ended hood hung in his face.

"Come hither child."

I gulped and jumped down from the windowsill leaving my sister in awe. I inched forward towards that strange man questioning my instincts. _'What am I thinking? He could easily snatch me away and keep me in hiding for the rest of my life.' _

"I won't hurt you Miss." The man pulled out a paper and read, "To whom this may concern, Don Birdie has been sentenced to death for the assassination of Elizabeth Birdie, a well known assassin- part of the _Creed _only months ago."

"MOTHER?" Whynter shrieked, "No!"

"He, an assassin?" My jaw hit the floor, "You knew him?"

"Miss, we will meet again." The man spun around and walked away.

I fell to the floor in shock, emotionless yet calm, "Whynter, I'm so sorry."

Soon enough Whynter was clinging onto me, burrowing her head into my lap, "I want to go home."

I watched the little girl cry beneath me. All I could do was sit still and gather my thoughts.


End file.
